Réveil
by Rock-Manga-Cats
Summary: Ca aurait pu se passer comme ça, aussi. Pourquoi pas, après tout ? /!\ Spoiler tome 24 /!\


_**Les personnages et l'histoire originale de DGray-Man appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura.**_

**_ENFIN ! Je l'ai ENFIN terminé ! J'ai commencé cet OS en août et il est resté en suspens depuis, car j'ignorais comment le terminer. C'est aujourd'hui chose faite et j'espère que la fin n'est pas trop bancale._**

**_Cet OS est ce que j'appellerais une version alternative des chapitres 214-215 du manga, présents dans le tome 24. L'interprétation du personnage qu'est le Quatorzième est purement subjective et personnelle, mais j'aime l'imaginer comme ça. Je me suis amusée à l'écrire et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous en le lisant ! Bonne lecture :)_**

* * *

Le parquet grinçait sous ses pas de manière sinistre. Un silence religieux, lugubre diraient certains, régnait dans la bâtisse. Lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la poignée, Kanda sut que quelque chose n'allait pas, sans pouvoir dire quoi, sans pouvoir mettre un mot sur l'étrange impression qui s'était emparée de lui. Il tendit l'oreille, mais aucun son ne lui parvenait depuis l'intérieur de la chambre. Et puis soudain, un murmure. Quelqu'un parlait et ce n'était pas Johnny. La voix ressemblait à celle de Pousse de Soja, mais le timbre semblait _différent_. Impossible de comprendre ce que cette voix disait, chaque syllabe étant immanquablement étouffée par l'épaisseur du mur.

« - ...aisons... rou... ...emble... ...i...canpy. »

Mais de toute évidence, quelque chose _clochait_. Les mains sur Mugen, prêt à dégainer, Kanda ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied bien placé et entra dans la pièce. La première chose qu'il vit fut le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, assis nonchalamment sur l'un des lits, Timcanpy dans les mains. Celui-ci releva brusquement la tête, comme quelqu'un qui complote et que l'on vient de surprendre. Il n'y avait pas de place pour l'hésitation. Mugen sortit de son fourreau avec un tintement métallique et Kanda appuya le tranchant de la lame contre la gorge du garçon. Profitant du moment de flottement qui suivit, il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la pièce et remarqua que Johnny était allongé sur l'autre lit, inconscient, semblant blessé à la tête. Le doute n'était plus permis.

« - Quatorzième ?! » demanda-t-il, la rage grondant dans sa voix.

L'intéressé ne répondit pas. Il se contenta simplement de lever les yeux vers lui. Son visage ne reflétait aucune expression, si ce n'est un vague étonnement. Ses pupilles grises semblaient être à mille lieues de là. Ils se défièrent ainsi du regard plusieurs secondes sans qu'aucun d'eux ne fasse le moindre mouvement.

« - Réponds-moi, es-tu le Quatorzième oui ou merde ?! »

Son ton trahissait son impatience et autre chose aussi, probablement lié à son poignet tremblant sur la poignée de Mugen. Il appuya un peu plus la lame contre la gorge frêle du jeune homme, montrant qu'il ne plaisantait pas et que l'autre avait tout intérêt à répondre s'il ne voulait pas finir égorgé. Malgré la menace évidente qui planait sur lui, le « Quatorzième » ou qui que cela puisse être ne semblait nullement effrayé. Au contraire, son expression se fit soudain plus douce et un sourire incurva ses lèvres. Il gloussa.

« - Allons... Tu ne trouves pas que tu en fais un peu trop ? »

La voix était doucereuse, modulée de manière très différente de celle d'Allen... Kanda réagit au quart de tour. Il donna un coup au _Noé_, le faisant basculer sur le dos sur le lit et s'installa à califourchon au-dessus lui pour l'empêcher de bouger. Sa main gauche autour de sa gorge, il pointa le bout de la lame de Mugen de la main droite vers son visage.

« - Te fous pas de ma gueule ! »

Le jeune homme n'essaya même pas de se libérer de l'emprise du japonais, comme si d'eux deux, c'était lui qui maîtrisait la situation. Son sourire n'avait pas quitté son visage. Ses deux bras relevés, reposant de part et d'autre de sa tête, sa position était détendue, presque lascive. Comme si la présence de cet homme au-dessus de lui ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Pire, cela semblait même _l'amuser_.

« - De nous deux, c'est pourtant toi celui qui se moque, à poser des questions alors que tu connais déjà la réponse... » annonça le « Quatorzième » d'un ton onctueux et suave à la fois, comme du miel qui coule sur la langue et émoustille les papilles.

En réponse à cette provocation évidente, Kanda appuya plus franchement la pointe de la lame de Mugen sur la joue du jeune homme tandis que ses doigts affermissaient leur emprise sur la gorge chaude et palpitante de celui-ci. Sourcils froncés, le jeune bretteur ne disait rien, se contentant de le dévisager avec hargne. Une goutte écarlate perla et glissa comme une larme ensanglantée. Le _Noé_ ne broncha pas d'un cil.

« - Donc... Si je suis le « Quatorzième » comme tu dis, qu'as-tu l'intention de faire, hum ? continua le jeune homme, imperturbable, avec toujours la même langueur dans la voix.

\- Te tuer, répondit froidement Kanda, avec l'air sérieux et grave de celui qui ne dit pas des paroles en l'air.

\- Oh, ça, je n'en doute pas, mais... » fit le _Noé _en s'essuyant la joue du revers de la main le plus naturellement du monde.

Passant alors brutalement ses deux bras autour du cou du japonais, il agrippa sa nuque entre ses doigts, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« - Lui, pourras-tu le tuer... ? » roucoula-t-il de manière séductrice et menaçante à la fois.

Kanda était comme paralysé. L'autre l'avait eu par surprise. Ses doigts s'étaient relâchés autour de sa gorge. Mugen était désormais pointée vers les draps, inoffensive. Yeux écarquillés par l'incongru de la situation, il fixait les deux prunelles grises de ses iris sombres. Il ne s'était jamais posé cette question depuis qu'il avait pris cette décision de tuer le « Quatorzième » de ses mains parce qu'il estimait que cela était superflu et inutile. Les questions amenaient avec elles le doute et il n'y avait nulle place pour le doute dans son esprit. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir. Pourtant, malgré lui, il entendit cette voix douce et torve murmurer dans sa tête : _oui, pourras-tu tuer Allen ? Es-tu prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour faire cesser celle d'un autre ? En es-tu seulement capable ? Toi qui n'a rien pu faire face à Alma, penses-tu être en mesure d'enfoncer ta lame dans sa gorge et de voir son corps se vider de son sang jusqu'à ce que toute vie l'aie quitté ? Vois les choses en face : tu es faible. FAIBLE._

« - Alors ? » susurra le _Noé_ comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

Sans attendre de réponse, il se redressa un peu plus, autant que sa position le lui permettait, enroulant une mèche de cheveux noire, douce et soyeuse, autour de son index. Il rapprocha alors son visage de celui du japonais, tentateur, insolent. Son souffle vint effleurer les lèvres fines et pincées de Kanda qui, troublé, frissonna. Les mèches blanches d'Allen chatouillaient sa peau et son odeur lui emplissait les narines, mais _ce n'était pas lui. _C'était un autre qui, en ce moment-même, jouait avec ses nerfs. Un autre qu'il ne connaissait que sous le nom de « Quatorzième ». Et celui-ci était en train de caresser doucement sa nuque du bout des doigts, un sourire dangereusement séducteur qui n'avait rien d'habituel sur le visage. L'une de ses mains glissa le long de sa joue, redessinant la ligne puissante de la mâchoire. Il était près, si près... Toujours plus près. Kanda ferma les yeux et lâcha Mugen qui retomba mollement sur le matelas. Sa main gauche reposait pitoyablement sur la gorge d'Allen qu'elle avait libérée de son étreinte. Il s'avouait vaincu. Qu'il l'achève maintenant. Et vite.

« - Je prends ça pour un non, alors... » souffla le « Quatorzième » tout près de sa bouche, visiblement fier de sa victoire.

Le _Noé_ se saisit soudain brusquement de la gorge du japonais entre ses mains et son visage prit la même expression de cruauté joueuse que celle d'un enfant sadique arrachant méticuleusement les ailes d'une libellule.

« - Je pourrais te tuer, tu sais... murmura-t-il d'une voix basse et menaçante qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec le ton enjôleur qu'il avait employé un peu plus tôt, oui, te tuer... Comme l'autre, comme tous les autres...

\- Alors qu'attends-tu pour le faire ? » répliqua Kanda sans trembler, car la mort ne lui avait jamais fait peur, quand bien même pouvait-elle prendre une telle apparence.

Il y eut quelques secondes tendues pendant lesquelles aucun son ne vint troubler le silence qui s'était brutalement abattu dans la pièce, puis le « Quatorzième » eut un petit rire qui avait un air très musical. Kanda ouvrit les yeux et le dévisagea, ne sachant à quoi il devait s'attendre.

« - Pas la peine d'être aussi sérieux ! » dit le _Noé_ d'un air franchement amusé, un peu moqueur.

Desserrant son emprise sur la gorge du japonais, il remonta une main et lui caressa la joue comme un collectionneur admirant la plus belle de ses pièces.

« - Naaan. Je ne vais pas te tuer. Pas maintenant en tout cas, continua-t-il d'un ton léger et insouciant, tu m'es actuellement plus utile vivant que mort, mais ne t'en fais pas, ça arrivera, tôt ou tard. Ne précipitons pas les choses. Un jour je te tuerai. Et je prendrai un graaand plaisir à le faire, promis. Mais en attendant...»

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil plein de malice et pressa sans prévenir ses lèvres au coin de celles, glacées, de Kanda, sans les toucher vraiment, mais d'une manière qui n'était pas tout à fait innocente non plus, ce qui déstabilisa le japonais, plus par la brièveté et le côté soudain et imprévisible du geste que par son côté clairement déplacé et incongru.

« - Bon courage pour la suite ? » termina le « Quatorzième » avec une ironie évidente dans la voix, laissant planer la fin de sa phrase comme une menace de choses terribles à venir.

Ses yeux se révulsèrent subitement, tous ses muscles se détendirent en même temps et son corps retomba mollement sur le lit, comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé d'un seul coup tous les fils. Un instant, Kanda sentit l'inquiétude le traverser, mais en voyant la poitrine du jeune homme se soulever doucement au rythme de la respiration de celui-ci, il poussa un soupir de soulagement et put enfin souffler.

« - Uurgh... Uuh.. Aah... »

La voix de Johny, derrière lui, qui revenait à lui péniblement, lui rappela brusquement que celui-ci était blessé à la tête et, faisant volte-face, il se précipita vers lui. Sa blessure avait l'air sérieuse, il avait reçu un sacré coup...

« - Johnny, tu m'entends ?! Accroche-toi ! »

Et tandis qu'il se mordait la peau du poignet afin de faire perler quelques gouttes de sang et de s'en servir pour essayer de le soigner, « Allen » se réveillait en sursaut, comme s'il venait de faire un terrible cauchemar, le souffle erratique, le regard perdu...

_Que s'est-il passé... ?_


End file.
